1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to organizational trays. In particular, described is a tray for holding paint and utensils.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various tools and brushes for exterior and interior painting are obviously known in the art. So too are different types of trays and roller pans for containing and rendering easily-accessible the paint used for the project, as well as the brushes, cans, and rollers. For instance U.S. Pat. No. D303,467 shows a paint tray having a recess for holding a paint can. The tray itself is recessed to hold various painting tools. U.S. Pat. No. D548,417 to Kohn shows a similar recess within a paint tray, further including a recess defined within the tray for holding a roller. FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,345 also shows a paint brush recess within a rolling tray.
Standard also are workbenches, designed typically as flat, sturdy tables. Design may be varied according to their inclusion of means for fixing workpieces, means for storing tools, or by including features which allow the bench's height to be varied, among others. Workbenches are also commonly used by painters to hold or support the aforementioned trays, cans, and brushes.
Furthermore, different types of trays perform various functions and are adapted to be used at various locations. U.S. Patent Publication 2009/0173849 to Rose et al. teaches a holder for a paint container which can be used on uneven surfaces. The holder includes a base and at least one leg selectively positionable for fixing the angle of the leg. U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,193 to Drucker relates to a paint can holder for use on an angled roof
There is a need then for a tray which can be used at alternative locations such as within a stairwell or on a staircase and but which is still compatible with typical painting and repair equipment.